


Coffee Shop Part 2 (Klance)

by vol_vol_voltron



Series: Voltron Legendary One Shots [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I have no clue how to include Coran, Lance is an idiot, M/M, klance, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vol_vol_voltron/pseuds/vol_vol_voltron
Summary: { See part 1 }





	Coffee Shop Part 2 (Klance)

Lance let out a heavy sigh, resting his chin against his palm and then eyeing his cold, untouched cup of coffee; he sniffed and then wrinkled his nose in disgust immediately pushing the cup further away from him after. Despite getting looks, Lance then laid his head on the table and closed his eyes.  
Lance and his friends were surprised that Lance had been coming to this coffee shop every day, for eight months straight. Lance could barely even stand the absolutely revolting smell of coffee around him. Lance couldn't even stand it when his friends smelled liked coffee. Lance took a deep breath, nearly gagging when the strong scent of coffee hit his nose; it wasn't a surprise when it happened, he just hated it. 'God, how do Hunk and Pidge stand this stuff? I really don't understand, it's literally disgusting.' Lance sighed once again, opening his eyes as he picked his head up and yawned. Lance stretched his arm out over the table and then pulling his coffee closer to him. Just so he'd look like a normal person in a god damn coffee shop.

  
Lance crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair and then starting to tap his foot. Lance then averted his gaze away from his coffee and over to the actual reason that he was here. Lance lightly smiled as he watched the raven-haired, violet-eyed and quite a pale barista simply just do his job. Though it may seem boring and ordinary to others, Lance found it quite beautiful to just watch him. Lance just watched, as he always does, he didn't come here to do much else. When he was here with friends, well they'd try to get Lance to go talk to him, but it had yet to work. Lance didn't even know they boy's age, all he knew is that he worked here and that he was beautiful.  
It was just an everyday thing; Lance would come in, check for the certain barista, order something if he was there, never even attempt to drink it and then just watch the raven-haired barista work. Though, that process was a bit different if he was at the coffee shop with friends. Lance did know that it was creepy, but so far the barista has never once caught him and everyone else in the shop probably thought that he was spacing out. It was a bit easier for Lance to be here with friends though, so then he could actually have someone to talk to. It's not that Lance wasn't social, it's just that he's a bit too social and he'd probably just end up asking the person if they knew anything about the barista. So Lance, a non-coffee drinker, was sitting alone and quiet in a coffee shop, watching a barista simply do his job.  
"Hello." Lance nearly jumped out of his skin when he suddenly heard a voice next to him. Lance didn't jump out of his skin, but he did end up smacking his cup of coffee onto the stranger. "Dios mío!" Lance jumped up, "I am so so sorry, I didn't mean to do that! You just startled me!" The stranger just laughed a bit, picking up the cup from the floor and looking back to Lance. "It's alright, I'm quite used to this. I mean, I own this place." "Y-you own this place?!" Lance felt his face drain, but the man didn't seem even bothered in the slightest. The man nodded, "Yes, I opened the shop up here by myself years ago and what's owning a coffee shop without getting coffee all over you on multiple occasions?"

  
The man was clearly trying to joke around with Lance, but none of it really helped with Lance's anxiety at the moment. "On the bright side, it wasn't hot coffee." The man then tossed the cup into the trash and raised an eyebrow at Lance. "Though, I've never really met someone who enjoys the cold coffee before." Lance laughed nervously,"Well... uhm... yeah... hahaha... about that..." The man was clearly waiting for an explanation. Lance took a deep breath. "I don't actually like coffee...well...I hate it actually. I'm usually here with a friend, but I uh... they uh..-" "Why do you order something then?" Lance blinked, thinking for a minute. "I uh... I don't really know..."  
Suddenly Lance's phone rang and he fumbled around looking for it for a moment. "Uhm, sorry, but I need to take this." Lance mentally sighed in relief when he saw an incoming call from Pidge, _'I'll have to thank them later for good timing.'_ The man nodded and Lance walked out of the coffee shop and answered Pidge's call.  
"Hey, what's up Pidgey-Podge?" Lance could just imagine Pidge rolling their eyes at the nickname. "Homework, anyway are you are the coffee shop?" "I'm outside of it right now, but yeah I am. Whatcha need?" Pidge sighed, but their voice held a teasing tone to it. "Hunk was wondering if you were going to finally grow a pair and ask that barista for his number, or at least find out what his name is." Lance gasped at Pidge's words, but Pidge spoke again before he could form a response. "He's having a study date with Shay, so that's why he didn't call you himself. Just in case you were wondering."

  
Lance took a deep breath, not really thinking through his response to Pidge. "Just so you know, I already have a pair and I was going to ask him today!" _'LANCE CHARLES MCCLAIN! WHAT THE HELL!?'_ Lance started to mentally panic. "Oh really now~?" Lance could practically feel Pidge's smirk as she spoke, but there was no way that he could just say that he lied. Lance forced himself to keep his panic internal and tried his best to not let it show through when he spoke. "Yeah, I'll text you his name right after I get it." "Deal." Pidge then hung up and Lance groaned at his own stupidity.  
Lance then walked back into the coffee shop, noticing that the man had gone over to the barista. _'Do they know each other? Ack! Of course, they do, the man owns the place. Of course, he would know his employees.'_ Lance now sighed at his own stupidity, but a voice suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe I ever got your name."

  
Lance took a breath, "Uhm... Lance. The name's Lance." Lance held his hand out for the man to shake. The man smiled accepting Lance's handshake, "Takashi Shirogane, but you can just call me Shiro." The man ended the handshake, letting his hand fall to his side. "Oh," Shiro put his arm around the barista, "This is Keith. My younger brother!" Keith grumbled something, squirming away from Shiro. Lance's eyes widen and his jaw fell open. "Y-YOUNGER BROTHER!?" Lance shrieked, causing everyone in the entire coffee shop to stare at him. Lance could feel his face flush and before he knew it, he was sprinting out of the coffee shop and down the block.

 

-End of Coffee Shop Part 2-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed and sorry that this took so long to actually write for you guys.


End file.
